The Next Blackthorne Boy
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Cammie preparing to send her son off to Blackthorne. Rated T. Zach/Cammie. Cammie's POV. 3rd/Last in the Mitchy Series, can be read as stand alone.


Cammie preparing to send her son off to Blackthorne. Rated T. Zach/Cammie. Cammie's POV. 3rd/Last in the Mitchy Series, can be read as stand alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls.

* * *

The Next Blackethorne Boy

"Mom! Have you seen my tennis shoes?" my son called from his room.

"Check under your bed!" I called back, today was the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow I will have to send my little boy off to the Blackthorne Institute. Obviously I was proud of him, but honestly... I do not want my little boy to grow up!

Of course, Zach has no care in the world about this, I can not wait three years until we are sending Cassie off to Gallagher, he will be all worried then! His little princess off where boys like 'Jimmy' can hit on her. Mitchy though? Nope, he is perfectly fine, no problem with him going off to school. Really, I do not get men…

"Found 'em!" Mitchy woke me from my intense thinking session. I smiled when I saw my ten year old daughter playing dolls with my husband…sometimes all the muscle in the world can not make you look masculine.

Especially when you have a pink boa and flower hat on… I stifled the laughter that came; Cassie could wrap any man around her finger. Grant and Jonas babysat once; we came home and found them in dresses playing tea party. The only male immune to her puppy dog pout was her brother, who it so happens was the one who taught her the pout.

I do not even want to know where he learned it…

"Finished packing?" I asked Mitchy as he came into the living room, he nodded yes and then burst out laughing when he saw Zach.

"Please tell me I can take a picture of that?" he asked me, pointing at his father.

"Already took at least twenty, on several different cameras," I told him, earning myself a glare from my husband.

"Don't worry Daddy; at least you'll look pretty in the pictures!" Cassie told him, either trying to cheer him up or embarrass him more, not sure which…

-

The next day was torture, it took all my will power not to cry as we dropped Mitchy off at the school. On the way home was a completely different story though!

"Babe, it's only a few months, he'll be back for the holidays," Zach tried to comfort me.

"I know, but…but he's my little boy!" I whined, throwing a slight tantrum.

Zach sighed, "Is this another one of those woman things? Like when you tried to kill me each time you had to give birth?"

"Well it was technically your fault I had to go through it! And no, it is not a woman thing! It is a mom thing!" I argued, pointing at him accusatively and throwing a dangerous glare in his direction.

"Ok, first of all, Cassie was your idea! Secondly, he's thirteen, he'll be fine," Zach defended himself with a laugh, failing to convince or reassure me.

I huffed in annoyance, "I don't like it, soon he'll be off saving the world or cracking some computer virus, he won't need me anymore."

"Cam…the boy is more forgetful and clumsy then Liz, he's always going to need you to get rid off the trouble he causes," Zach deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the memories of Mitchy's hijinks.

"I guess, I guess I just have to face it, my little boy is growing up and becoming a Blackthorne Boy," I sniffed, a little sentimental.

"Just like me!" Zach smirked, still bragging about getting a boy on his first try! Something none of his friends had managed to do, all of them had gotten girls.

"What are you ten? Seriously, stop bragging!" I got after him.

"Ha! Says the woman that was crying not two seconds ago! Over her son going to school?" he teased, smirking at me.

"I was sentimental, get over it!" I yelled, my anger rising. Zach pulled the car over before leaning over to kiss me hard and passionately.

"You look amazing when you're mad," Zach told me huskily after he pulled away. I blushed and giggled mischievously, pulling Zach over the divider and more on top of me.

"Why don't we try for number three?" I asked him seductively as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I saw the smirk on his face as he captured my lips again.

"Bet you ten bucks it's another boy," Zach offered as he undid my shirt. I smirked at that, he will probably win that bet. He did last time.

* * *

Review?


End file.
